Family Dinner
by Alexander DeFranco
Summary: Reed and Shane go to dinner with Haven and a special guest. Over-protective brothers ensue. Written mostly because there's not many Haven stories. All characters except OC belong to the wonderful CP Coulter. Reed/Shane . Clark/OC. Dalton fic.


Reed was getting ready to go to a 'Family Dinner'; it was actually just Haven and him. They had wanted to meet his boyfriend, Shane. Reed smiled to himself as he thought of Shane, with his curly unruly hair that Reed always wanted to run his hands through and his hazel-green eyes that Reed saw as his own personal heaven.

"You ready, Reed" Shane called out from outside the dorm.

"One second" reed answered.

He looked at himself in the full length mirror with eyes of scrutiny. After he put on his coat, he stepped out of his dorm only to be greeted by the sight of Shane leaning against the wall; phone in hand, in such a Shane-like way that Reed smiled softly.

"Let's go?" He asked tenderly.

Shane looked up from his phone and absorbed the sight in front of him. Reed's clothes were always successful in making Shane think very, very impure thoughts about Windsor's Dormouse. He had a half mind to rip the clothes off of Reed that moment and thought about the things they could do.

"Shane?..." Shane was snapped back into reality when Reed was shaking his much taller body with his small delicate hands. Shane turned both their bodies around in the direction of the staircase with his arm round Reed's shoulders.

"Sorry, Let's go babe." Shane amirked enjoying the way Reed's cheeks grew crimson at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Shut up." Reed muttered as he playfully slapped Shane's chest.

They had arrived at the restaurant half an hour late as Shane couldn't help himself, and had stolen a few kisses which turned into a 15 minute make out. Their intimate session was killed by the sheer amount of phone calls from Reed's volunteer 'brothers' i.e. Raven, Corey, Sinclair and Mikey.

"Um… Reservation for Sumfing Wong." Reed asked the waitress.

'Sumfing Wong' was the pseudonym always chosen by Haven. Reed had rolled his eyes, while Shane had burst out laughing as the waitress led them to a room where Reed almost crashed into the glass door if it hadn't been for Shane.

"REED! REED! OVER HERE" Corey stood up and waved them over. Reed reached them only to be bear-hugged by all the musicians. Shane stood behind awkwardly until Reed motioned for him to come forward.

"Guys, this is Shane. Shane this is Raven, Corey, Sinny and Mikey and you know Clark." Clark and Mikey hugged him as the other guys stood back watching Shane like a hunter with his prey.

They all sat down at a long table where Reed and Shane sat side by side. Corey and Sinclair were observing Shane. Reed noticed that Shane was visibly uncomfortable by the intensity of their stares. He decided to change the subject, as he noticed a very familiar face enter the room.

"Hey, Isn't this a private room?" he asked Raven.

"Yeah…Why?" Raven enquired peering over his menu.

"Why is Maria from 'The Heavenly Catastrophe' walking in?" Reed asked his voice sounded like he was close to hyperventilating.

All heads turned towards the entrance of the room where a beautiful short woman with medium length black hair, of Indian descent stood in a silver and black knee length dress accentuating her figure. Clark looked surprised but pushed himself off his seat and took long strides towards her. Due to his tall stature he picked her up of the ground, enveloped her in a huge hug and kissed her red lips. He smiled down at her as she wiped her lipstick off his lips giggling.

Everyone seated at the table had eyes and mouths as large as Kurt's closet as they witnessed uncharacteristic PDA from Clark. The couple had taken notice of the rest of the people in the room. They untangled themselves and walked towards the table with enjoined hands. Clark pulled out the chair next to him for Maria to sit down next to him.

"Clark." Raven said in a very serious tone,

"Yeah" Clark answered as he clasped Maria's hand.

Everyone looked at Raven.

"What about Craven?" Raven fake cried. Everybody started laughing, the tension in the room reducing a little bit.

Reed had left to the bathroom to dry off the water he spilt on his pants, with Corey who volunteered to help. Who was honestly not much assistance as all he was doing was laughing hysterically as Reed tried to explain to each person he came across that the wet spot wasn't pee.

"For real tho, what are your intentions with Reed?" Sinny asked Shane.

"Oh my god" Clark mumbled as he placed his face in between in hands, Maria and Mikey patting his shoulders.

Raven and Mikey leaned forward slightly, watching Shane.

"My intention is to be with Reed after all that the shit that we've been through I just want to be with him, for god's sake. I mean, I want to hold his hand, go on walks, watch movies together, go to concerts together; I want to love him and be loved by him. That's all I want." Shane finished, his cheeks as red as the carpet below.

"That was beautiful." Sinny said his voice cracking a little.

"I ship them" Raven told Mikey.

"See Clark, that's romantic." Maria mentioned to the blond, who just smirked.

"So, what are we talking " Reed asked, once he had become comfortable in his seat and successfully dried pants.

"Reed, marry this guy or I will." Sinny declared.

The rest of the conversation was about everything under the sun. From fried bubble gum to OTP's. Reed and Shane's relationship dominated everything else. Maria and Clark were scheduled for another day, which they gladly accepted.

By the end of dinner, everyone was as stuffed as a Thanksgiving turkey. They hugged eachother goodnight and Haven promised to come over to Dalton for a jam session.

"I swear to god, eyelids are just basically eye curtains." Reed mused to Shane as they were driving back to Windsor.

"Oh my god, you're right" Shane stated after a while.

Reed looked at him in the universal 'I told you so'

"I can't believe I didn't think about that" Shane said looking at Reed "This is one of the reasons I love you. You're so damn intelligent"

"Shut up" Reed said softly as he kissed Shane's cheek, as they rode off into the moonlight.


End file.
